Finding Ada
by Kerla
Summary: Ára's mother is an evil white witch, and doesn't like her only daughter because she considered her to be weak, as her father. Ára's mother have now put the mute Ára out in the waste land to survive on her own, without any skills necessary. Who will s
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story up here, the other isn't finished, not even close to being it anytime soon either. Reviews are very welcome, I trust you know where the little button is, otherwise if you're shy, don't hesitate to send me an email, my email address is in my profile. Flames are welcome as they are actually fun to read, and if I should get angry, ... just pray you'll never meet me...  
  
No, this is not a legomance, or a Mary-Sue, so please don't try to convince me it is. Ára is not me, nor do I have any wish to be her, so therefore it can't be a Mary-Sue.  
  
Disclamer: I own none of the characters, except for Ára. I'm only making this for personal enjoyment, I'm not making any money of it! I've never claimed to own any other character than Ára so please, don't sue because I wanted to play in J.R.R. Tolkien's sandbox alrighty?  
  
Summary: Ára's mother is an evil white witch, and doesn't like her only daughter because she considered her to be "weak", as her father. Ára's mother have now put the mute Ára out in the waste land to survive on her own, without any skills necessary. Who will she encounter? And what will happen to her?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A soft breeze rustled the leaves in the trees by the side of the balcony, and picked up some loose tresses of her silver white hair to toy lovingly with. The wind caressed the side of her face and picked up the skirts of her dress, letting the world know that she was barefoot on the smooth surface of the balcony. The moonlight filtered through the trees and made her skin glow softly, creating a soft beautiful aura around her. She was as cursed as her beauty was stunning.  
  
Her mother was a witch, yes, a witch. But not a normal witch, oh no. She had a pale, pale skin, silver hair, almost white eyes, and her touch was as cold as ice. Her father... she never found out who he was, and her mother had refused to tell her who he was or what happened to him. Once her mother had become drunk, one of the very few times that that ever happened, and she let slip the fact that she had left him to die in the barren wastelands.  
  
Her mother had never taken good care of her, she always let someone be her nanny, raising her and feeding her and bathing her and such during her early years. Then she had one day when her daughter had barely come off age, she understood that her daughter was to become more like her father and put a curse over her and left her to die in the same barren wastelands as she left father in some years later.  
  
She had haunted her every dream, never let her have a moment of peace. But she soon grew tired of it and left her alone. She had other far more potential children to deal with, one's that didn't have the same weak father as her only daughter's. Her daughter couldn't even speak. Something from when she was a very little girl, she could sense it, but didn't know how to lift that curse made of such strong light. It hurt her to even try to touch it.  
  
* * *  
  
~*two days earlier*~  
  
She stumbled as she finally reached the forest she had been trying to get to for the whole past day. She had been unable to find any water, let alone any kind of food for the past four days and it had started to take it's toll on her already weary body. She kept going, trying to find some kind of water or berries so she could survive, her body protested at every move but she knew that if she didn't find something before the next time she fell unconscious she might not wake up at all.  
  
Her sharp hearing picked up the sound of a creek running nearby. She prayed to whatever power was above that the water was fresh so she could drink it. She didn't think she'd be able to resist the water even if it was poisoned.  
  
She kept stumbling forward, totally unaware of the three sets of eyes watching her every step.  
  
*********************************************  
  
See that cute little button down there where it says "go", could you please hit that and write your thoughts about my story in there? It'd really help me! :)  
  
Oh and does anyone know how I can center parts of the text?? I'm currently using WordPad, but I have Word, but it's taking up too much of my computer's memory to be of any real use. If anyone knows please please don't hesitate to tell me! I've tried using html tags but I'm not really sure on how to use them, and my documents get mixed up and they don't work. I also don't save my files in .html or .txt, only in .doc, if that's any help...  
  
Please, help me!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, right now I got 3, which makes me very happy. Thank you Spry Sprite, LailaithoftheBruinen and spacellamaprincess.  
  
Spry Sprite: This might not be too original, you will find out in later chapters exactly what I mean by stating this. I hope you can forgive me when you do find out!  
  
LailaithoftheBruinen: I read your story and left a review, it is very good! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
spacellamaprincess: I really appreciate your review and your tips, but everything has already (hopefully) been taken into consideration when I wrote this story. Everything will be explained in later chapters, with the curse, and the muteness and the silver hair and pale eyes and so on. You'll never really "get to know" her as long as this story lasts (it's already finished) but we'll see if the public demands an epilouge or a sequel or something. I've left enough hints about the future for it to be able to become a sequel. The cause of me not jumping right into the action is because I had this dreamy vision I conjured up of that exact opening scene, I've been meaning to write it for very long and one evening I just sat down and wrote it and then ideas started to sprout and this story was formed. Then I never really wanted to change the opening scene as it sets the mood for the whole opening and kind of gives a kind of feel for the whole story, with the magic and all. I thank you very much for taking your time to read and review so thoroughly! Everything you wrote has been given a thought- over! =)  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The three sets of eyes belonged to one of Lord Elrond of Rivendell's advisors, the mighty balrog slayer Glorfindel, and the Lord's very own twins sons. They were engaged in a hushed conversation.  
  
"She fits the describtion ada gave us. Silver hair, too pale skin, even paler eyes and that aura," one of the indentical twins said.  
  
"Yes, indeed she does brother," the other answered, his rage slowly building. He wanted to get this witch once and for all.  
  
The third in the company could see the other two's want to do something, anything to this...witch they didn't even know with certanity was the one Elrond had described to them all after his time imprisoned years prior. His memories from that time were all hazy, it felt like he was only there for a few months yet for an eternity. In truth he had been there for more then 15 years.  
  
"We do not even know if this is the one he meant or what her purpose for being so far away from her home is," he reminded them. They sighed and nodded as one.  
  
"What shall we do then?" asked the second twin.  
  
They all pondered this for a while.  
  
"I say we capture her and bring her home to ada so we can know if this is the same..witch he described to us," the first twin suggested.  
  
The others thought for a minute over this suggestion.  
  
Then Glorfindel, an advisor as he was, always thought of everything out of every aspect. "Have you given a thought as to how your ada will react when he sees someone from his past he'd most probably'd like to forget?" he asked, concerned over how his trusted old friend would react.  
  
The twins groaned softly as the realisation hit them that maybe he wouldn't react good to this event.  
  
"Shall we leave her then?" the second twin asked.  
  
"I don't know Elrohir, what do you think Glorfindel? What would be for the best?"  
  
Glorfindel pondered over this question as they quietly stalked behind the weary silver haired witch. He sighed softly as he made up his mind. His old friend would have to face some old demons.  
  
"I'd say we go with Elladan's first suggestion and bring her back to Imladris with us. If it really is this witch he has told us about then I think he would want some justice shown." Glorfindel said.  
  
They had made their decision. They also said it would be better if they drugged the witch to be a bit hazy minded and uncoherent, just in case she wanted to put some spell over them. They quickly mixed the herbs nesseccary and snuck up behind the unsuspecting witch who was now drinking for the small stream not far away from their camp.  
  
* * *  
  
She had found the stream quickly, and had seen the clear water. She had sunk heavily onto her knees and started scooping up water with her hands. She quickly quenched her thirst. She took some deep breaths and felt this small cloud of hazyness that had swept over her tired mind go away. She was on the verge of standing up when two arms grabbed her from behind and she was pushed back against a hard chest and had a cloth with some funny smell on pressed over her nose and mouth.  
  
When she refused to breathe it in a fist was swiftly punched into her stomach making her gasp for air, breathing the herbs in and after a few excruciatingly long seconds of bleary eyed vision and hazy mindedness she fell limp in the arm's of her captor, unconscious.  
  
Glorfindel who had caught her from behind looked down at her incrediously, then back up at Elladan who was the one who had punched her in the guts. "Unconscious Elladan?" he asked, wanting to know if this really was the wanted effect. They all stared down at the one in Glorfindel's arms.  
  
"Not really the desired effect, but it's as good as any else," came Elladan's reply.  
  
"Actually, I can remember ada saying something about this being the effect if one is truly exhausted. But we shouldn't worry, she'll come to in a matter of hours. We still have a two days ride home. It's only for the best that she's out for a while." Elrohir said.  
  
They, or rather..Glorfindel, carried her back to their camp and bound her hands with a strong elvish rope, which they tied securely around a sturdy treetrunk.  
  
* * *  
  
Ára couldn't remember much more than waking up in a camp with three persons staring down at her before blackness drew her in once more. The next time she woke up she was still in the camp, now realising her hands were bound and her mind was as hazy as the thick mist on a foggy day. Her vision wasn't the very best, she thought she sometimes saw double, and she couldn't remember much of the time that passed them all by.  
  
She wasn't privileged enough to ride a horse, and because of her slightly hazy mind she kept slowing them down all day, until they stopped to rest for a late lunch. The others talked about what they were going to do, they were going to come home after 4 days if this kept up, and they didn't exactly have that time. They needed to get back to plan for the arrival of the royal family of Mirkwood next month. They were bringing their youngest son along this time around as their two older one's were on guard duty for the next few months. Ára collapsed, not being fit enough for marathons.  
  
She can remember being hauled to her feet, a slice of meat being put in her hand and a cup of water in the other. She ate slowly, her hazy mind not allowing her to do much more. Someone took the cup away from her, and pushed her towards a horse, but the horse backed away in fear and reared. He could sense the evil aura her mother put around her being, and had gotten very frightened.  
  
She tried to calm him down by speaking in the only way she knew possible. Telepathy.  
  
'Shhhhh... it's ok my sweet beauty. It's ok. I'm good, look beneath the surface and see the truth! I want to be your friend,' when the horse visibly relaxed but was still nervous she repeated 'I want to be your friend'.  
  
The horse lowered his muzzle towards the ground and stepped forward, puffing the air around him as he walked steadily forward to her, but was still alert and wary in case that evil aura around her was going to lash out. Soon he stood before her, and puffed her face, where she looked completely detatched from everything around her, but her foggy mind was still trying to process the words to transmit to the horse that she was ok.  
  
When he was as certain as he could be he nuzzled his muzzle first down on her shoulder then into his master, Glorfindel's, shoulder, and snorted. He then let them sit up on him, her first as one of the two twins held the horse's head, and then Glorfindel behind her who wrapped a secure arm around her waist, keeping her pinned to him so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
And they were on their way. They started at a brisk gallop and Ára couldn't help but being a bit frightened at first even through her foggy haze that kept her somewhat limp and relaxed, it was her first time on a horse after all, but she came to like the rolling motion made by the horse beneath her and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.  
  
Glorfindel noticed she was being frightened when they started riding, but didn't care. If she was the one who had taken Elrond captive all those years then she deserved being the frightened one. He also noticed her becoming more and more relaxed in the horse's rocking motions and even started to melt in with the horse, becoming one with it, just like he was.  
  
************************  
  
I think you know where the cute little blueish grey button is by now =) 


	3. Chapter 3

I'd one again like to thank my reviewers, LailaithoftheBruinen, Spry Sprite and angel-kiss7, you guys make my day!  
  
LailaithoftheBruinen: It was my pleasure to read your story! Thank *you* for your reviews! ...and you're on to something big there... that much I can tell you....  
  
Spry Sprite: Thanks for forgiving me before you know the whole story! That's an accomplishment!  
  
angel-kiss7: I love her hair too! I'd always dreamed myself to have such hair, but it's not good for your hair to color it that way... I once used those one day fake-coloring hairsprays to get silver into my hair. It looked great! I also don't care if other people think my precious little Ára a Mary-Sue, since I don't share their views and I know the whole truth! =)  
  
A/N: If you don't know who Morgoth is, here's a short describtion. He was Sauron's old master, much more vicious and cruel then him though, if memory serves right. He was one of the Valar, or Ainur... not quite sure, I don't have a copy of The Silmarillion here at the moment. He wished to rule Middle-Earth, just like Sauron, and in the end of the First Age there was this huge battle where Morgoth (or Melkor as was his name back then before they changed it and all remembered him as Morgoth) was overthrown at last, when the help of Eärendil arrived, him in his flying ship Vingilot (W/V?) with birds and eagles flying all around him, and Morgoth was put in the nothing-ness, outside the world of life, and was sentenced to forever dwell there where nothing existed... except him of course...  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*Back to the present*~  
  
She heard the rustle of weapons as one of her guards went to change to another book to read. They obviously thought she was very dangerous because she had always more than two full scale warriors along with the three barricading the entrance to the room.  
  
She sighed softly and stepped back inside, seating herself softly on the bed, still looking out at the stars. She could see the most brightly shining star and a very old memory fleeted into her now unhazy mind.  
  
She was just a very little girl, and she was sitting in someone's lap, and that someone had a finger pointed at the brightest shining star on the sky. She could hear a deep voice behind her, a warm, loving voice. "Gil-Estel," it said.  
  
Then the memory was gone, fallen back into the blackest corners of her mind, containing most of her earliest childhood memories. The one's she hardly remembered.  
  
Her brooding was interrupted by the door almost banging open. The warriors scrambled to their feet, one dropping the book he was reading. They came eye to eye with their Lord. Their Lord had steeled himself for the sight that would meet him but it still made his breath catch in his throath. Though when the startled..girl turned to see who had entered so loudly he started to breathe again.  
  
This wasn't the witch that had captured him all those years ago, although he could've sworn it was her from behind. It was only about 250 years ago, but it sometimes felt like last year to him. His time there could still haunt his dreams, turning them to nightmares.  
  
The one on the bed turned her gaze to look at the rug down by her bare feet. There was something about the regal looking male in front of her's gaze that seemed to pierce her soul and could read her deepest secrets and that unnerved her more than her own mother's scrutinizing gaze had ever done.  
  
The one who came barging in through the door, broke his gaze away from her tall form and nodded once to his warriors who bowed back. He slowly shut the door behind him and walked calmly up to a chair and drew it up so he was opposite the girl on the bed. The girl scrambled up further on the bed and kept her gaze fixed on the now very interesting floor.  
  
Elrond leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, trying to calm down his slightly frazzled nervs. He was very curious as to what the witch was up to now. Had she sent this girl to take him down after all these years? Or had she other plans? He couldn't recall seeing this particular witch before, but of course, his memories didn't go much further than the small recollection of her and some of her most trusted servants. Although he had a nagging sense of having met this particular witch before anyway, but he wondered how.  
  
"Look at me," he commanded softly yet sternly.  
  
She slowly shifted her gaze and let it travel up his body until it came to rest at his eyes. She was frightened. She didn't know what he wanted with her, or what she was accused of.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
She sighed. She motioned to her throath and shook her head, indicating her state of handicap.  
  
"You can't speak?"  
  
She sighed softly, gazed downwards into the covers and softly shook her head. He sighed. This obstacle was going to make this a lot harder. He was about to ask if she could write so he could fetch her a quill and parchment to write on when the door was opened quickly. In came a man with a big pointy hat, long beard and kind eyes, dressed in grey robes.  
  
"Elrond, may I have a word please? It's urgent," he asked, panting slightly.  
  
"Yes, of course Mithrandir," Elrond answered and stood to leave for the privacy of his study when Mithrandir caught gaze of Ára and turned to fully gaze at her. 'So this is what I've sensed,' he thought. He stepped forward until he was at the end of the bed. The girl cringed at his staring gaze and attempted to move away a bit.  
  
He cocked his head to the side and looked at her fully, sensing the evil presence around her that's enough for the elves to catch sense of wasn't her own, but put there as a curse from someone else. He had a feeling he knew who. He had battled with her before, and the last time he had won. That was a mere two days in the past.  
  
He could see beneath the foul surface her mother had forced upon her and saw the golden heart and the hate she had for her mother, but the hate she felt was tainted with pity. Pity because her mother had been who she was.  
  
He stepped around the back board of the bed to sit down beside her but a hand on his arm stopped him. He caught Elrond's cautionous glance and gave him a reassuring smile. He telepathically told him not to worry, and they'd talk later. He had to take care of her first. She is much more then she seems.  
  
The one called Mithrandir sat down at the end of the bed and started to talk to her telepathically. 'Hello my dear.'  
  
Her head shot up, and he gave her an amusing smile. 'I hope you don't mind me being here.'  
  
'Well it's not really like I can change your mind now can I?' she shot back with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice. He gave an amused chuckle. 'No my dear, you can't.'  
  
'What do you want?' she asked, grumpy because of her being watched 24/7.  
  
'I wish to speak about your mother. I'm afraid I have some news you might not like.' he said, now serious. She closed her eyes for a second before asking 'what about her?'  
  
'I fought her, less than three days ago... there was a huge battle, she still had a lot of the powers Morgoth gave her, but she had regained some of her former self and her moral and restraint over the years he has been gone from this world.'  
  
'had?' she asked, not really wanting to know the fate of her mother, though the fact he was here made warning bells go off.  
  
'I'm afraid that when I had won, and she had lost all of her powers and once again took the shape of her old self, she... died of a broken heart. She couldn't stand the thought of her taking other people's lives. People from her past, old friends, and complete strangers,' as he said this he noticed her eyes welling up with tears and one by one they started to roll down her cheeks, her doing nothing about them. Even though she wasn't much of a mother, she had had her moments, and Ára treasured those moments very dearly.  
  
Even though the questions hurt she felt she needed an answer to them, otherwise she would explode. There were so many question swirling around in her head, many more popping up every minute, but one stood out the most. 'Who was my mother?'  
  
He sighed. 'She was a very kind spirit, loyal to her friends and family and Lord. She had this flaming red hair, looked almost like fire in the sunlight. She had kind green eyes with specks of deep brown, and.. she was elven... I didn't know if you knew this.'  
  
'Elven?' She had to ask.  
  
He looked at her incrediously. 'You don't know who the elves are?'  
  
'No, who?'  
  
'That is a tale for later my dear. But for right now I think we should go back the subject.'  
  
'Where did my mother live? And what was her name?' Ára asked eagerly, wanting to know more about who her mother was, before she was obviously turned into the one she was before Mithrandir released Morgoth's old hold on her.  
  
'Her name was Verce, it's elvish for "wild one" for her hair color was often described as being "wild". She lived in Gondolin, was a woman- warrior, thus she got caught within Morgoth's evil web and turned into his slave during the war in the end of the first age, long before you were born. As I said, she lived in Gondolin, with her brother and parents. Her brother still lives, his name is Glorfindel, you can find him here, he now lives here in Imladris after Gondolin's fall long ago. Glorfindel was one of the Lords of Gondolin, which made your mother a noble Lady.'  
  
'Oh...' was all she could say. She was shocked. Speechless.  
  
'Well now onto other things. I know who your father is.'  
  
Her head shot up from where it had rested slightly bent forwards. 'You know? How? Who is he?'  
  
'Search your memories, you have met him before. When you were but a small child.'  
  
She searched and searched within herself. She was reminded about that someone she was sitting upon and that someone had told her the name of a star. Then more and more memories started flooding to her. She looked schocked at first Mithrandir then at Elrond. 'But... but...' she managed to croak out as she looked at a very curious looking elven Lord. 'Him??'  
  
Mithrandir nodded. 'I'm afraid he doesn't remember that though,' he said, redirecting her gaze. 'But enough of that now. I suggest we take off this hideous curse your mother put on you, what do you say?' when that didn't trigger any response from her he baited 'it might trigger some memory of his'.  
  
'Ok,' she said, determined to at least try to win back the father who was lost to her for so long.  
  
***************************************  
  
Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... Poor Elrond. Another story which he got a daughter he couldn't remember anything about. Oh well, I toyed with this idea for long, and I finally got my bum into doing it, and now, you, my dearest readers, will have to wait until I upload the fourth and probably last chapter. Push the little button and write down your thought and make me a happy author! Ps. Can I only get signed reviews?? I don't have a single anonymous review! 


	4. Chapter 4 The End or is it now?

A/N: Firstly, I am very sorry for the long wait! Firstly, I awaited the emails with your replies so I could thank you properly, and then, my computer decided it was going to be a bitch so I couldn't access it for almost a week, and my computer is the only place I have the whole story on. The problem with anonymous reviews have been solved, solely by meself, I had been stupid enough not to check if there was some way to switch that option on before uploading the chapter, and when I had uploaded the chapter I went in a search for the option, and found it *blushes and smacks hand in forehead*, can one really get more stupid? It must be the blonde genes... Oh well I'm back to business now and if you're not checking for your name among the review replies/ thank you's just skip to the asterixs (the pretty stars) :)  
  
cherryfearie ( ), Kathleen ( ), Zammy ( ), Jenn ( ) - Thank you very much for your reply, an author delights to hear his/her work is appreciated!  
  
LailaithoftheBruinen - hugs and *bunnies*?? *laugh* cute! That's new to me! I checked the anon. rev. thingy just after I uploaded the chapter. Crazy me! :p  
  
Confureku - I'm sorry to dissapoint you, this is the last chapter. We'll see if the reviewers want an epilogue before the sequel which has been demanded by my self-appointed netmum or not. Keep your head out for the sequel!  
  
Spry Sprite - Patience is a virtue :p  
  
AragornsFavorite - Yes, the girl's lucky isn't she. It was just a sort of twist I came up with, and I just thought it fit, and since I thought noone'd ever read this I made it that way.  
  
Alina11 - Maybe I am rushing it a bit, but *shrug* I just wrote it that way and I don't like having to alter what I've already written since when I've written something as it should be I'm making plans for the future with that in mind, and I can sometimes trip myself in my writing if I remove one or two things from the chapters I've already written and I feel like the story's a total looser and drop it. But hey, that's just me!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mithrandir stood up and had a hushed conversation with his old friend Elrond. He convinced him of her innocence and promised to tell him the whole story later. As he started to mentally prepare himself of the spell he was about to cast over her to fight the curse of her mother Elrond's wife, Celebrían knocked on the door, wanting a few minutes of his time.  
  
He let her come in, and since his children were with her he let them come in as well. The children all stood and cast angry glances at the girl on the bed, willing her to vanish on the spot because of the hurt she had caused their father to relive. Celebrían stood and talked quietly to her husband, now and then casting a glance the girl's way.  
  
Then Mithrandir was ready to perform the spell. He started chanting lowly in another language, his hands put together at the fingertips, a small whisper of a bright blue light around them. As the light grew in size they all started to shield their eyes, except for the girl on the bed and the wizard. When a fairly large sized ball of blue bright light was caught around his finger he let it go and it hit the girl with such an impact that she was pushed back into the bed, breathless.  
  
She stared up at the ceiling, not quite remembering how to breathe, feeling nothing unusual except for a slight ache right in the chest where the ball had hit her. Then suddenly, the slight turmoil she had felt ever since the day her mother had put the spell on her calmed down, and she could see a bright white light starting to form around her. Air rushed into her lungs again as her heart rate started speeding up, adrenaline rushing through her veins.  
  
She could feel this tight knot forming in her chest, it felt like it came from all her limbs and culminated in her chest. It became so tight she was glad she had taken some deep breaths before becuase now she was on her way to lift from the bed, with the tight know trying to squeeze her chest together, and she didn't know if she would've been able to stay conscious if she had less oxygen in her lungs.  
  
The bright light increased in strenght and it almost blinded everyone within the room. Then suddenly the angry shade of it was gone and it started to fade away, along with the knot in Ára's chest. Then without any notice she suddenly fell to the floor, connected with the floor with a heavy bump, and found herself laying on her side, her mind reeling and darkness floating on the outskirts of her vision.  
  
She stared down at the floor with her now light red hair around her like a curtain. She could hear someone approach her cautiously and she looked up through the mess of hair and found herself staring into the eyes of her father who paled as memories hit him full force and he remembered his youngest daughter.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Elrond was lying on the floor, completely exhausted. She had toyed with him again, her own little puppet. He could hear little feat run in through the door and knew it was his daughter, and felt ashamed. She shouldn't have to see him like this. He looked up with the little strenght he had left and saw her dash to her mother's side, stop abrupt and gasped when she saw her father laying on the cold stone floor of the hall.  
  
He looked at her small frame, blod dripping into his left eye, and saw her shocked facial expression, the wide green-brown eyes taking in his appearance. Her soft red waist lenght hair obscured the vision of her pointed ears, her hand gripped the small white flower in her hand as if she wanted to crush it.  
  
She looked up at her mother's amused, smug face and pleaded "please momma, don't hurt him anymore. Please momma don't! Can't you see he's hurting? Please momma stop."  
  
But her mother only looked down at her and without a second's noticed raised her hand and made her little body fly across the room and hit the floor some ways off, unconscious. That was the last time Elrond saw his youngest daughter, his own scream filling his ears, as darkness claimed his body and the next thing he knew he woke up in the wastelands near Rivendell.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
He dashed to her side as she began to sit up slowly. He drew her into a tight embrace, not showing any signs of letting go.  
  
She heard him sobbing and speaking in another language she can faintly remember having been taught once a long long time ago. He said something along the lines of "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you there but she just sent me away and I couldn't do anything! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!!"  
  
He put his head into her shoulder and wept beitterly. He kept repeating the words "I'm so sorry" over and over again until he heard someone croak from beneath him "ada". He stopped and drew back to look into the face of his long lost daughter. A broad smile played across his lips and he hugged her close again, and wept of joy.  
  
She couldn't help it, but she was exhausted, and being in that loving embrace just made it harder to stay awake so she slipped quietly into sleep.  
  
The End  
  
...or do you want a epilouge?  
  
******************  
  
I know you know where the reply button is *magically appears right beside you, and forces your hand to click on the button and review* *whistles innocently* I haven't done anything... oh no... 'course I haven't...  
  
Just joking! Please tell me if you want an epilogue or not, since the decision about a sequel has already been made for me :p . I haven't decided on a name for the sequel yet, I will most probably name it "plot 8" since Finding Ada was originally named "plot 7", back at the time when I had to make a title for the document. I must admit that with all the stress my tests at school and my private life is giving me at the moment, finding the time and peace of mind to actually sit down and write calmly about anything has gotten very rare. I will though, try to write something and have it out by the end of the month, though I'd feel much better if you guys could give me some more time so I can write a few chapters and then start posting them so I wouldn't have to stress myself out over the fact that it might have been three weeks since the last update and I haven't been able to write one sentence, that only leads to more delays and sorrow for both our parts. Please, be patient with me! 


End file.
